Dodgers
Need some pup who sneers at death? Dodgers. Need some pup who can fire a machine gun at a helicopter ,which is returning fire with missiles, while doing a headstand, while snowboarding downhill backwards? Dodgers. Need some pup who stays cool, calm and collected, even when there are 100 laser cannons pointed at him from every direction, with no clear way of escape? If you guessed Dodgers, your correct. Born into a very rich family, Dodgers had it all. Top of the line meals, and play equipment, and he was happy with it for quite awhile. But that all changed the day he saw an Indiana Jones movie. So he left his parents and owners a note, and started out for adventure. He adapted to his new life-style quickly. One day he found a massive bone while rummaging threw garbage. He barked for joy........... Which attracted the attention of some other strays, who decided that that was their bone. This was Dodgers first lesson of life on the streets: not everyone is nice. It was also his first fight. It was also his first victory. Dodgers then began watching martial arts classes from the streets. To current date he has been in 243 fights, with 243 victories. One day he was unlucky enough to see someone get murdered. It was then he took to the business of righting wrongs. He traced the murderer to a gang of.........well gangsters. He was going to go get the police when he got a splinter from a rafter. He let out a howl of pain............i'm pretty sure you can guess what happendd next, so i'll just skip to his gear. _________________________________________________________________________________________ GEAR: Dodgers isn't a member of the paw patrol, only a friend. Never the less he was given a pup tag, a uniform, pup pack and a pup house/vehicle. He is considered to be the paw patrols combat expert, and adventurer. Badge: Light blue, with a picture of Indiana Jone's hat on it Uniform/pup pack: Light blue, has black wrist bands on front paws. On the outside, the wrist bands hold fold-out, miniature swords. On the inside, the one on the right has a miniature, coiled up bull-whip. The left side of his pup pack sports a suction grapple, and the right side reveals his trusty AK-47, which he 'borrowed' from a military base. On the top of his pup pack is a grenade launcher that shoots reguler, smoke, and napalm grenades. He has no head gear. He also has a vile of GODS syrem that he got from Takota. Pup house/ vehicle: Light blue jeep, with gold cage. Head lights open to reveal machine guns, while missile launcher fold out above the rear wheels. _________________________________________________________________________________________ QUOTES: "Its a bad day to be bad." "Fear? Whats fear?" "Congratulations! You have just earned the 'Stupidest bad guy I have ever punched in the face' award!" "Have I ever told you about the time I faced down 30 man-eating sharks, with laser blasters duck-taped to their heads, just south of a Hawaiinn island?" "Not stolen. Borrowed. Without asking." "Another Lockness monster? Let me know when you see one that breathes fire." "Luck of the paw!" "When the going gets tough, the tough get ruff!" "Is Dodgers my real name? I'm sure you'll never know..........." _________________________________________________________________________________________ ADVENTURES: Dodgers adventures #1 Dodgers adventures #2 Dodgers adventures #3 Pups meet Dodgers/ Dodgers adventures #4 Dodgers adventures #5 Dodgers meets Rufus/ Dodgers adventures #6 Dodgers adventures #7 Dodgers meets Oasis/Dodgers and cupids arrow/ Dodgers adventures #8 Pups and battle for earth part More coming soon....... _________________________________________________________________________________________ TRIVIA: Dodgers is afraid of only 2 things: Bad guys he can't beat and situations he can't get himself out of. Neither of which he has ever come across, so he's fearless! Dodgers once gave Talon a 2 week stay at the hospital. Few bad guys have ever heard of Dodgers. Mainly because those that do don't live very long. He left home at 2 (dog years). He hasn't been keeping track of time since then, so he doesn't know how old he is. Despite his denying it, everyone insists that he has some spell on him that makes him impossible to be harmed. He only takes orders from people that can outfight him.......which is no one (at least not yet), so he's his own boss. He is a master of all weapons known to mankind. He has a crush on Oasis. * During a fight in a labratoryy, Dodgers fell into a vat of chemicals. They didn't kill him (obviously) but they did change the color of his fur to blue. * He is quite probably the only pup in the world who could get bored riding on top of a pterrodyctle while firing a machine gun at a giant volcano that has been turned into a magma golem. * The only one (person or pup) who has ever come close to beating Dodgers is Takota. * According to one of his catch phrases, Dodgers may not be his real name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists